Who do I Wanna Be?
by lovinRayne
Summary: Edward's gone, Bella's has taken a major downfall will there be some to save her? Abuse/Rape/cutting/ Dominate Jasper, Peter. Bella*Jasper*Peter CHARLIE'S BAD! Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own_ mumbles rest _  
SM: Say it  
me: I do not own twilight the lovely and ever talented Stephanie Meyers does…there Happy!  
SM: Yeppers…now onward!

Bella*Jasper*Peter

**Who Do I Wanna Be?**

Chapter one: Too much of a nightmare

"GET UP" Charlie Swan yelled at his "daughter", Isabella. She winced as the pain shot up and down her spine, but slowly got up anyway. Charlie immediately pushed her back down, this time making her hit the stairs. She bit back a scream, but a single tear escaped rolling down her face. It had been 5 months since the Cullens left. 4 months since Harry Clearwater had died. 4 months since the abuse started. And 2 months since her best friend stopped talking to her.

"Whore" he yelled. His boot clad foot collided with her side, making her cry out.

Everything was spinning and the edges of her vision started to darken. The blood was pumping through her ears and between the banging of her heart; she couldn't make out what Charlie was saying. She sighed in relief when she noticed he wasn't there. But a blinding pain erupted in her broken arm when he picked her up and pushed her out the door, with a duffel bag of her stuff.

"Don't you dare come back" he then slammed the door shut.

A sob somehow escaped her throat as she practically crawled to her truck. _Homeless_, the word echoed in her mind. A small inkling of hope spread throughout her body.

"Freedom" she breathed out before starting her truck and carefully navigated down the very familiar road. She could hear that voice screaming at her to stop, to turn around, but she ignored it. Within seconds she was pulling up into the daunting white house. Suddenly, everything got blurry. Every ounce of pain she had felt within the last 4 months had increased, at least ten fold. She tried screaming for help but there was no one there. Suddenly her door opened and she could faintly hear a sharp gasp. When they gently tugged her arm, the pain increased, making her sob. Unfamiliar arms wrapped around her body, taking her from the car. They were talking to her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The air quickly turned from cold to warm and she was placed on a something soft. The pain was slowly ebbing away, but she was too tired to care.

"Isabella…who did this to you" she heard someone ask. The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. She didn't get to answer, because she fainted.

Hours later

Bella whimpered, when she was shaken awake. No matter how gentle the touch, it still hurt.

"Isabella…darlin' wake up" a voice whispered, drawing her out of her painful slumber. "There you go darlin'…that wasn't that hard" finally she recognized the voice and her eyes shot open.

"J…Jasper" she whimpered.

"Yea sugar, it's me…can you sit up" he asked. She nodded, but didn't move. "Isabella…Are you okay" he asked.

"I…I'm fine" she responded, slowly sitting up.

"No you aren't you're in agonizing pain" he growled, handing her two pills and some water. "Take this…it'll bring the edge off…I can do the rest" she nodded, quickly dry swallowing the pills. He winced, like he could hear them going down her throat.

"Drink" he said. She shook her head, but stopped when he glared at her. She winced but drank half the cup anyway. His eyes softened when he felt her fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you babe and you know it…come on the soups done" he picked her bridal style and carried her down stars. He placed her on the kitchen stool and placed a bowl of soup in front of her. She stared at it with slight distaste.

"I'm not hungry…" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and for some reason she missed being in his arms.

"Darlin' I can see your ribs…you need to eat" she shook her head, making him sigh. He forced her chin up, making her look him in the eyes.

"You have to eat something" he murmured. Her eyes held enough pain to make him cry, but he held fast.

"Who did this to you" he asked, the pain etched into her face made him cringe.

"P…please don't make me" she whispered. He sighed again, resting his forehead against hers.

His comrade had stopped by the hospital last night and got some information. According to the doctors, Isabella had been admitted two weeks earlier for bruises one of the dogs had found on her body and had also been treated for malnutrition and dehydration. Her skin was almost translucent and he could smell the slight change in her blood and it worried him. His inner beat screamed for him to kill whoever did this but he had to keep his cool.

"Isabella…" he sighed.

"Jasper" someone yelled from outside. Bella winced, moving from Jasper's hand. Jasper growled to the offender, but didn't move. Another vampire was in the kitchen door within seconds.

"Thanks…a lot" Jasper bit out, glancing at him,

"Isabella this is Peter…my friend and captain…he won't hurt you". She nodded in reply but didn't look up from her feet.

"Thanks…a lot" Jasper repeated a little more forcefully. He grabbed Bella's arm when she tried to leave, making her wince again. "If you eat some you can go back to bed…I know you're tired" she sighed, but nodded her head before turning herself around in the chair. He followed Peter into the living room.

"The Cullens are coming back" Peter growled. Jasper snarled in reply. "The mind reader isn't but the rest are only an hour away" he continued.

They heard the clatter of dishes and cursing. "Isabella, are you okay" Jasper asked.

"Y…Yes" her response was so low they could barely hear her. She stood at the kitchen entrance, looking like she was holding herself together. "I…I'm gonna go back to bed…if you don't mind" Jasper nodded and watched as she limped up the steps. Peter bit back a growl.

"So can I kill him yet" Peter asked Jasper.

"She won' admit it..."

"She shouldn't have to, she's our mate" Peter yelled. Jasper hissed, instantly silencing the vampire.

"You saw the pain that is her eyes…I swear if you hurt her I will kill you mate or not" he shot back. They heard whimpers from upstairs, making them dash to the girl's side. A blanket of calmness engulfed her, but she fought it off.

"Bella…please relax sweetheart…no one is going to hurt you" Peter whispered, stroking her cheek with his fingers. She calmed slightly but not by much. Then it hit them, blood. Their eyes turned black. Peter inhaled deeply.

"Isabella wake up" Jasper, murmured, shaking her gently. She whimpered in reply, but didn't open her eyes.

They could smell the Cullens coming closer, only 20 minutes away. Jasper clutched the bed post, breaking it with a loud crack. Her eyes shot open.

"You said an hour…" Jasper growled, failing to calm himself.

"They must have sped up when the physic had a vision" Peter replied, sitting next to the girl. "Bella sweetheart I want you to listen to me…neither me nor Jazz are going to hurt you, we only want to protect you okay" she nodded slightly. "Trust us- I'm gonna do a quick check up" she nodded blankly, her eyes dead to the world. He gently turned her over, sighing as she winced. Her back was riddled with scars, some old but most new.

"Oh god Bella" he whispered. He quickly examined her back, finding the newest one. "It's infected…must have ripped open..."

Jasper growled, his eyes turning black. "Major now is not the time to come out…she's traumatized enough as is" Peter sighed, fighting his inner demons also.

"She's mine…" the Major hissed. Bella winced, making both of them growl. The more tears that ran down her face, the madder they became.

"I…I'm sorry p…please d…don't…please" she begged, shaking. Peter quickly sat her up so he was staring into her eyes.

"Isabella, we will never **ever** hurt you…do you understand me, we are **not** that child and we are **not** Charlie" Peter finished with a snarl. She nodded but didn't say anything. "Say something…"

"Y…Yes sir" she replied, she tried to sound confident but there was still that detectable fear in her voice. Peter sighed in frustration, gently letting her go.

"5 minutes" he sighed. "We really don't have much of a choice…we have to let the doctor in" Peter sighed, Jasper growled, but nodded. Bella whimpered and shook her head.

"N…No H…Hospital" she cried, attempting to crawl away from them. Peter reached for her but she screamed. He instantly retracted his hand. Her back hit the headboard, making her hiss in pain. Within seconds Jasper was in front of her.

"I promise you, no hospital alright" he whispered, pushing the hair out of her face. She shook her head.

"H…Hospital h…hurt…I don't w…wanna h…hurt a…anymore" she whimpered, shaking.

"Isabella…no one is going to hurt you, do you hear me" Jasper bit out. She winced and shook her head, too far gone in her waking nightmare to realize what he was saying.

"Jasper, move over" the familiar voice rang throughout the room, making the girl cringe. He growled but got out of the doctors way.

"Isabella look at me" she ignored him, keeping her eyes trained on the sheets. A cold hand forced her chin up. "Bella…" Carlisle sighed. "I'm not going to harm you I just want to check your wounds okay"

"T…They Kept hurting me" she whimpered, "H…he d…didn't m…make t…them stop" Carlisle remained silent but his face turned murderous as he checked her arms and neck.

"Bella can you turn over for me" he asked. She didn't respond. Carlisle glanced at Jasper and Peter, who nodded, and then he turned her over. Unshed venomous tears clouded his vision. "God Bella…we didn't know" he whispered.

Her body was shaking but not a sound came out. "I'm gonna give you some painkillers…Okay?" she quickly turned back around, staring at the sheets. "She might have a breakdown" Carlisle said, too fast for Bella's hearing it the boys heard it just fine. Jasper cursed under his breath.

"Isabella...take these and drink this" Carlisle said, handing her a bottle of water and some pills. She quickly took them, handing back the water.

"Drink" Jasper bit out. She winced but gulped down the water anyway.

"Jasper be careful…you don't want to scare her before she can trust you" Carlisle said, too fast for her hearing.

"C…Can I go…go to…the b...bathroom" she whispered.

"Of course you don't have to ask" she quickly scurried off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Carlisle sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. There was a knock on the door and Emmett entered. "Is she okay" he asked.

They heard the shower running and cursing coming from the bathroom. "No…I'm gonna head to the hospital to check her records..."

"I already got 'em" Peter said. "It's all here" he said tossing the doctor the file. "I didn't get through all of it yet, but you can check it out if you want"

Carlisle quickly scanned through the file, his eyes turning feral as he got to the last page. "Signs of sexual molestation, possible rape" he whispered.

"HE DIES" Jasper yelled, his eyes turning black.

Bella heard it from the bathroom and winced, shattering whatever she was holding. Peter bit back a growl, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella…are you okay" he asked. The door flew open and standing there was a sobbing Bella.

"I…I didn't mean to" she sobbed.

"Didn't mean to what Sweetheart" his eyes softening.

"T…The c...c…cup" she cried. Peter glanced behind her to see glass all over the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. "Shh…it's okay sweetheart…It was an accident" he replied, pulling her away from the glass.

"I…I didn't mean it" she sobbed. She heard the door slam close and winced, crying harder.

"Shh…they aren't mad…it's just that you cut your foot and they didn't want to lose control…comon' sweetheart please don't cry" he murmured, sitting her on the bed. "It's gonna be alright" he murmured, kissing her hair.

She shook her head. "H...He's gonna be mad" She sniffled.

"No he's not…it was an accident"

"Bella…" she jumped at the new voice. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"It's me Emmett" Emmett murmured. His heart broke when he saw her bloodshot eyes. "Can I…" he asked Peter who nodded.

She felt the familiar strong arms take the place of Peter's and cried harder. "I'm so sorry Bells…I had no clue this would happen" he murmured, rocking her back and forth. Emmett positioned her so Peter could wrap her foot.

"I…It hurt" she whimpered.

It was at this moment when Emmett realized the damage he and his family had done. Those two words held every meaning possible, and it made his dead heart shatter. "I know…I know nothing will hurt you anymore"

A/N: It's all fixed! YAY! thanks to Permanently lost in thought for helping me edit!

Luvs ya muches

Lovin' Rayne

See the button

Push

You know you want to

don't deny your self any longer

REVIEW AND FAVE!


	2. Quick AN

Thank you guys so much for liking this story, I wasn't sure what you guys would've thought about it, but WOW!

17 emails in almost an hour!

I am amazed

The next chapter should be up in about a day, I have a lot of it written out probably about five chapters but I'm trying not to give it all to you at once!

If any of you have any questions just PM me and I will reply ASAP

Once again thanks so much!

Luvs ya muches

3 Lovin' Rayne 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

ME: (holding bloody sword and laughing evilly)- It's mine all mine and no one else can have it NO ONE! I Have done the unthinkable, I have killed Stephanie Meyers! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SM: No you haven't I'm right here-and…is that ketchup (swipes finger across sword and licks it)

Me: NO…ugh WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY FUN (sobbing)

SM: Gives me entertainment, now SAY IT!

me: I do not own Twilight the beautiful and wonderfully gorgeous Stephanie Meyers does- grumbling-

SM: Go that right- on with the story!

A/N: here it is, chapter 2 a little rushed, sorry about that- if you have any ideas PM me!

**Who do I wanna Be?**

chapter 2: Kayne and Company: meet my family

Where we left off:

" "Bella…" she jumped at the new voice. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "It's me Emmett" Emmett murmured. His heart broke when he saw her bloodshot eyes. "Can I…" he asked Peter who nodded.

She felt the familiar strong arms take the place of Peter's and cried harder. "I'm so sorry Bells…I had no clue this would happen" he murmured, rocking back and forth. Emmett positioned her so Peter could wrap her foot.

"I…It hurt" she whimpered, it was at this moment when Emmett realized the damage He and his family had done. Those two words held every meaning possible, and it made his dead heart shatter.

"I know…I know nothing will hurt you anymore" he cooed.

Jasper quickly returned, sitting next to the giant teddy bear. She was transferred from Emmett's lap into Jasper's. "Isabella…look at me…no one is ever going to hurt you again…I promise you" she nodded, burying her head into his chest. "Shh…" he murmured kissing her hair. Her sobs quickly dissipated, as she finally fell asleep.

"I'm gonna kill him" Emmett hissed.

"After us" Peter and Jasper shot back.

"Carlisle went to get the girls-Rose is gonna freak" Emmett sighed. Jasper sighed and placed Bella in between the sheets.

"We'll leave when the girls get here" Jasper said, his voice rang with finality. Peter and Emmett nodded. 20 minutes later Carlisle returned with Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

"Is she okay…the poor dear" Esme asked, the second she saw the sleeping girl. "Now she is but we're going to have a chat with _Chief Swan_ can you watch her" Jasper asked, sneering his name. Esme smiled grimly. "Of course dear just don't change him…or kill him…" Jasper nodded.

"Have you called her brothers yet" Rosalie asked.

"Brothers?" Emmett repeated.

"Brothers…she has like five of them…twin brother Kai…none of this is ringing a bell for any of you is it" she sighed when they shook their heads. "She has five brothers all older the closest is Kai, her twin…"

"How do you know all of this?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I had to Bella-sit once, caught her on the phone having a "Secret" conversation, busted her and she told me" Rosalie shrugged.

"This is getting complicated" Carlisle sighed, "Call them and let them know I guess".

Rosalie nodded and reached for Bella's phone. Within seconds they could hear someone answering he other line. "Bella…Babe please tell me that is you" a gruff, tired voice asked.

"Um…no I'm her friend…Which one is this" Rosalie asked.

"This is Kayne the oldest…where is she" he asked, panic sinking into his voice.

"Kayne I need you to calm down" Rosalie said. "Something happened…" she trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Continue" with her extraordinary hearing, she could hear others crowding around the phone.

"Bella's hurt"

"How hurt" someone else asked.

"She was raped…" there was silence on the other side. "Are you there…"

"Where is she?"

"She's with me…"

"Put her on the phone" Rosalie glanced at Jasper's tense form then Bella. "I don't think that's a good idea" Rosalie replied.

"Listen, I need to speak to her now…" Jasper shook his head. "Um…no"

"We're on our way" with that He hung up.

"Rude much" Rosalie grumbled.

"Let them come…we can discuss this like adults…now Jasper if there's something you need to do I suggest you do it now" Carlisle said, his voice scarily calm. Jasper nodded and was out the door with Emmett and Peter in tow.

Bella stirred in her sleep, whimpering. Esme gently kissed the girl's forehead. "Rose will you stay with her until the boys get back" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie nodded, sitting on the loveseat in the corner and grabbed a magazine. Rosalie stayed with her for two hours until the boys came back. Dried blood covered them, but they were ignoring it. Peter and Jasper were about to go for the bed, but Rosalie stopped them.

"Do you really want to cover her in blood…she'll freak then who knows how long it will be until she can trust you after that" They growled, but headed to the bathroom. Within seconds they were back in clean clothes and with clean hands. "She okay" Peter asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Slept…why'd you guys come back so early"

"We met her brothers when we got there, they're changing now…Bella…sweetheart wake up" Peter murmured, shaking her. She whimpered and turned away from him.

"Isabella…comon' Darlin'…we're back" Jasper whispered. She winced, but stayed sleeping. There was a knock on the door and Peter and Jasper growled.

"Oh relax bloodsucker…she's my twin" the Man-child grumbled. "My name is Kai the oldest twin and youngest boy…you must be Rosalie" Kai said. Rosalie nodded, but didn't say anything, too busy noticing at the resemblance they had. Kai sat on the bed, shaking his twin. "Bells…wake up for me Baby girl…we're here now" within seconds her eyes slowly opened, widening at the sight of her brother. "H…hey" tears sprang to life in her eyes. Jasper and Peter immediately growled, about to throw Kai through the window. Her eyes settled on Peter and she sprang at him. He caught her, careful of his rock hard body, and cradled her in his arms.

"Shh…It's alright…no one's gonna hurt you" he cooed, hissing at Kai. Kai sat there his eyes wide, "Bella…" she winced and tried curling farther into his side.

"Get out" Jasper growled.

"SHE'S MY SISTER" he yelled.

"Not anymore" she whispered. Jasper could feel her anger and hatred, and it simply made his worse.

"Shh…Shh…It's gonna be okay" Peter cooed, he snarled in Kai's direction, picking the girl up. He carried her down the hall, where a certain voice was getting louder. Once she realized whose voice belonged with whose. She struggled to get out of his arms. "Bella…"

"NO" she yelled, struggling with all her might to get free.

"Stop it Bella" Peter sighed, positioning her so she couldn't run. It broke his heart to seeher like this but she had to know what was happening

"Please don't make me go in there" she whimpered. But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Within seconds she was staring into the eyes of her oldest brother. "Bella…thank god you're okay" Kayne asked, standing up. She flinched and tried to leave the room, but was stopped by Carlisle.

"I think you should hear what they have to say" Carlisle whispered.

"Traitor" Bella shot back.

"Please Bella…just sit down so we can talk" She shook her head harder, as Peter pulled her back into his grasp.

Kayne sighed. "Bella…we're sorry but we had to" she shook her head harder, looking more like a child every minute, but she didn't care. Jasper, sensing her hostility towards their mate, wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to sit in his lap.

"I'm not sure if everyone knows what happened can you please explain to us what is going on" Kayne smiled at Esme. "Of course…we should start by saying Charlie isn't Bella's father…Our mother was taking care of us but she disappeared when I was 16 and Bella was 4…I tried like everything to take care of her I really did but she was only 4…I had to take care of everyone and I thought that if we put her in foster care…she'd be able to have a family"

Jasper could feel the hostility radiating from Peter. But the one that broke his heart was Bella's. The pain and fear she felt were unreal, he pushed every ounce of love and lethargy he had and felt her relax in her arms. "when Kai turned 12 we started searching for her…I had a steady job and we had a place to stay but by then Renee had divorced Charlie and left…We found her in phoenix and well things went from there...We convinced her to move back here to Forks…but we didn't think…"

"YOU TOLD HER TO COME BACK HERE" Rosalie yelled.

"Charlie has never shown any signs of violence before we thought she'd be safe" The one next to Kayne whispered. "Jason do you really think that-"

"Isabella I swear to god if we thought you wouldn't be safe we wouldn't have done this" he continued, ignoring Kayne's impending comment. Bella buried her head in Jasper's shoulder. "Please Bella" Bella shook her head, trying to stop the tears that rolled down her face

. "Isabella Marie Santiago…Come here" the one in all black murmured. Bella hesitated but with a slight struggle she unclasped Jasper's arm from around her waist, confusing everyone. Within a minute she was in front of the boy. Jasper growled when he felt her fear.

"Y…Yes Blaine" she whispered.

"I know for a fact that you know that I won't hurt you ever" he murmured. She hesitantly nodded. "Come here" he murmured, opening his arms. Bella hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her brother's waist. "I'm Blaine…third oldest…Bella's favorite…" he whispered, low enough where only the Vampires could hear him. "I'm so sorry Bells" he murmured in her ear, "i should've fought harder...I never wanted this to happen to you"

Blaine caught Esme questioning glance.

"I always fought to get her back…we're family…that and I knew Charlie could-" Bella screamed, her eyes set on the window.

"What's wrong Bella" Blaine asked.

"H…He's here"

A/N: Who is HE? Could it be Charlie? Or some one worse? DUN DUN DUN!

OKAY- So i want to try something if ! can get 10 (or more) reviews i will post chapter three!

Please leave constructive criticism, if you give me flames I will use them to make smores and burn random objects.

Luvs ya muches

3 Lovin' Rayne 3


	4. Chapter 4

for disclaimer- see last chapter

HERE WE GO

WOOHOOOOO!

The Cullens growled, when he knocked on the door.

"Isabella…you better be here" a man yelled. She winced and Blaine pushed her behind him, and into the arms of Jasper.

"What does he want" he asked. She was shaking.

"H…He w…was-" she cried.

"I'm coming in Isabella" a scream escaped her throat at these words and she tried to run away, but Jasper held her.

"I swear he won't hurt you…just trust us" he whispered in her ear. She hesitated then nodded.

"Esme answer…last thing we need is to buy a new door" Carlisle said.

She nodded and tried to compose her face, before answering the door. "Deputy Lake"

"Oh…Mrs. Cullen…I didn't know you were back" Deputy Lake stammered. Esme could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her dizzy. "We just arrived…I hated it in L.A. so we came back" she answered icily.

"Oh…well I've noticed Isabella's car here and I thought I would come get her…she's such a handful…You know Charlie's in the hospital…fell down the steps…shame really"

"oh well that's so sad" Esme sighed, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Sure is, poor Bella's been in a downhill spiral since you left- Drugs, Alcohol, you name it" he lied.

"We'll let you know I we see her…now excuse me we were in the middle of lunch" Esme closed the door before he could respond. When Esme came back to the living room, Bella was in Carlisle arms, while Emmett and Rosalie were trying to restrain Jasper and Peter. "What happened"

"Jasper asked Bella if that guy had ever hurt her to when she hesitated…they lost it" Blaine explained.

"Isabella, tell me NOW" Jasper yelled. She winced and buried her head in Carlisle's chest.

"Jasper calm down…she doesn't need this not now especially" Carlisle growled.

"I…I'm sorry" she cried.

Esme quickly took her into her stone cold arms. "Oh sweetheart…this isn't your fault, it's ours if we hadn't left you this wouldn't have happened" Esme whispered in a tone that led no room for argument. She started shaking but nodded her head. She felt a cold hand gently grasp her arm, and pull her away from her mother figure.

"Oh sweetheart…I'm so sorry I scared you" Peter whispered, kissing her hair. Jasper was still struggling to control himself, but his eyes were slowly turning back to their golden hue.

"Bells…I think you should come back with us" Blaine said. Growls could be heard throughout the room. "Just tonight…Charlie won't remember us being there, he doesn't even know who we are…We're staying at the Hanson place and no one goes there…you'll be safe" he continued. She winced, but slowly shook her head.

"B…but i-" she whimpered. Jasper pulled Bella from their mate, hiding her from her brothers. "No…she'll be safe here" he hissed.

"Yea…'cuz you know your house is hidden perfectly, you didn't just have the police here already mentally raping my little sister, she's coming with us" Blaine said.

Bella closed her eyes, trying to stop the oncoming headache, but that just made it worse. "Es…Mommy…I don't f…feel good" she whimpered, with that she collapsed. Esme was quick to catch, beating both Jasper and Peter.

"She just called me mommy" Esme whispered. Jasper gently took her from his mother's arms. "Bella love…" she winced, even unconscious.

"Her mind went into overload…this was too much to take at one time" Carlisle said. Peter took the girl from Jasper's arms, but Jasper was right next to him, wiping the still falling tears from her face.

"Jasper, Peter, don't do this" Carlisle whispered. They boys growled and within a second they were gone.

"Where are they" Kayne thundered, glaring at Carlisle.

"Vampire mates are very possessive…when she collapsed, they went into an animalistic possessive mode, they are both very aware that she is still human, but they can't find their urges anymore"

Blaine groaned, "Will they hurt her"

"No it's almost impossible for them to hurt her in any way, with Jasper being an Empath he's even more sensitive to that fact" Carlisle said.

"what do we do now" Jason asked.

"We wait and when she comes back we have a family discussion" Kayne sad.

With Bella

"Isabella…wake up darlin'…" her eyes fluttered open as a voice floated to her ears. She almost screamed when she came face to face with a pair of black eyes. "Shh…Shh…We aren't going to hurt you" she finally recognized Jasper's voice, but fear was still spiking in her blood.

"W…what is going on" she whispered.

"You've been asleep for an hour…you're mind had gone into a overdrive…I'm sorry but we had to get you out of there"

"We" she whimpered. She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain still shooting up her back. Something cold was pressed against her back, giving her instant relief.

"Right here sweetheart" Peter's voice rang from behind her. She turned around to fi

nd herself staring into another pair of black eyes. Her fear levels increased. Jasper growled. "Isabella…look at me" he hissed. Her eyes hesitantly met his. "We will never, ever hurt you…you have absolutely no reason to fear us, do you understand me" he asked. She nodded, trying to stifle her fear. Peter buried his nose in Bella's hair.

"God Bella, you smell wonderful…like apples and cinnamon"

"T…Thank you?" she replied more as a question. He smirked into her neck. "Anytime beautiful" he replied. She shook her head and tried to stand up, but Peter's arms tightened their grip on her waist. "Why are you scared of us Bella…" he murmured.

She tensed, "I…I'm not scared of y…you" she whimpered.

"Yes you are…" Peter said, his voice muffled by her skin.

"I…I'm sorry…its j…just I don't know if…if…you're g…gonna-" she trailed off, dropping her gaze to the floor. Jasper knew exactly what she was trying to say, but he had to hear it.

"Gonna what Love…" he whispered.

She bit her upper lip and Peter groaned, making her blush. "Beautiful you've got to stop doing that…it's too much for me and poor Jasper to handle" Jasper shook his head, his eyes already turning back to their golden hue.

"We are your mates Isabella, you can tell us anything" Jasper continued.

"I…I j…just d…didn't w…want this…t…to be like w…with H…him and Charlie" she whimpered. Peter growled, at the mention of her abuser, making her cringe again.

"Isabella listen to me…we are not Charlie nor are we that child…we are your mates, we love you" Jasper replied.

"no one is ever going to hurt you again…" Peter whispered, kissing the conjunction between her neck and shoulder. "Ever" Jasper repeated. She nodded her head. Peter kissed his way up her neck, eventually to her cheek and her lips. She hesitated before finally responding back. She felt Jasper's mouth on the other side of her neck but she focused on Peter. Within seconds she was straddling Peter's waist as he let her dominate the kiss. Finally she broke away for air.

"Beautiful…" Peter whispered, before Jasper claimed her mouth. When he pulled away she whined, making both of them smirk.

"Darlin'…we aren't going to take you yet…you would barely survive one of us… with two you just might die" she sighed and nodded.

"D…do we have to go back" she whispered.

"Not really…although I'm sure you're brothers want to talk to you" Peter murmured, into her neck.

She shook her head. "I…I don't w…want to t…talk to t…them" she whimpered. Peter drew back, his eyes in a questioning glance.

"W…We don't e…exactly g…get along much" she whispered. Feelings of rejection and betrayal washed over her, almost choking Jasper.

"They love you- they only wanted to help you" Peter murmured into her neck. She shook her head.

"Helping me would've been taking me to my grandfather- NO instead they wanted to drop me off where they wouldn't have to bother with me anymore…the only reason why they came back was because daddy sent them" Bella whispered, almost to quite, but Jasper and Peter heard her.

Jasper sighed, and pulled her from Peter's lap. Tears sprang to life in her eyes, making small rivers down her face. "Shh…I promise you…only once and then you never have to talk to them if you don't want to" Peter told her as Jasper cooed into her ear. She nodded her head into Jasper's chest, willing herself to not cry. Jasper glanced at Peter, who shook his head, "If we stay here nothing will get resolved…it's best to go meet them" their words sounded like a hum in her ears, but she wouldn't try to make out what they were saying.

"J…Jasper…"

"Yes Darlin" he replied.

"I…if I go…and talk to them…will you stay…with me…forever" she whispered. Jasper and Peter tensed, Peter watching Jasper's reaction to her desperate plea. He didn't say anything, making Bella feel worse.

"Baby, we will never leave you alone… it's your choice if you want to…but first I think we better clean you up a bit…" Peter answered for him, sensing his mates need to destroy something. "Go have a human moment...there are clothes already in there" Peter told her, helping her to stand from Jasper's lap. She nodded her head. "Thank you" she whispered, before scampering into the bathroom. When the door closed soundly behind her, Jasper growled, his eyes already searching for something to smash, completely black.

"I'll meet you at the house…" Peter said, "She'll be fine…by the time you're done having your major moment we'll be there" Jasper gave him a grateful smile and a quick peck, before leaving. Peter sighed, before tossing himself back on the bed. He could hear Bella humming to herself while she took a shower.

"P…Peter…" he jumped, causing Bella to jump. He hadn't realized how close she had gotten to him, nor how fast time had flown by.

"A…Are you R…ready" she whispered_. That whispering thing has definitely got to go._ He thought.

"I…I'm sorry" she said. He raised his eyebrow.

"About what beautiful" he asked, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"T...the whispering thing" she answered. His eyes widened in shock. "I didn't say that out loud…" Peter murmured.

"B…But y…you j…just…s…said" she trailed off no knowing how to continue.

"Comon' beautiful…let's get back and ask Carlisle about this, he might know what's going on" she nodded but then noticed something was missing. "W…Where's Jasper…" she asked. it didn't take Jasper's gift for him to see the rejection and betrayal wash over her. There was a loud crash, followed by a feral growl.

"He's just clearing some things up" Peter shrugged, knowing their mate was no longer Jasper but the Major.

A/N: so this is it…sorry about the delay by an hour (hehe) heads up in the next chapter we're gonna see the confident Bella.

P.S.- Deputy lake will be appearing again in a later chapter he plays a very important role in things to come

Luvs ya muches  
Lovin' Rayne


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry about the late update and the shortness i was sick this weekend so i spent most of my time sleeping

**Who Do I Wanna Be?**

Chapter 5- You're the daughter of Who?

Where we left off:

"He's just clearing some things up" Peter smirked, knowing their mate was no longer Jasper but the Major. She winced, when another growl ripped through the air. Peter picked her up bridal style, making sure he had a firm grip on her and took off. Within a few minutes they were back at the Cullen household. Peter had accidently jostled her slightly making her whimper. The meds had worn off and now the pain was almost excruciating. Jasper took her from Peter's arms, instantly relieving the pain.

"Carlisle has more meds for you inside" Jasper told her, kissing her forehead. She nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head against Jasper's chest.

"Here Bella take these…" Carlisle handed her 2 more pills and some water when Jasper sat down, keeping her close. When she opened her eyes she groaned.

"I was hoping you had left already" she mumbled, towards her brothers. She passed back the pills to Carlisle. "If they're here I'm gonna want to stay awake" she murmured. They noticed the instant change in her demeanor. Her attitude was cold and her fear was gone, instantly replaced with anger. Jasper tightened his grip on her, afraid that she would attack them. "What do you want?"

Kayne sighed, "You know you don't have to get all badass assassin on us…We're family"

"Family doesn't leave each other behind" she replied, ignoring the assassin comment.

"Yet you would die for the Cullens...the ones you now call family…who left you here to rot" Jason shot back.

"Whoever said I considered them family" she said. Jasper felt Carlisle's and Esme disappointment. "They left me to die…just like you did as far as I know you all are in the same boat" She simply told them. Everyone's face fell.

"But Bella you have to understand…we were being tracked, to let you stay with us would've been to kill you…we would never forgive ourselves" Blaine said.

She shot up ignoring the looks of panic crossing over everyone's features and her own pain. "so you decided draw it out…do you have any idea how that feels…your brothers leave promising every Christmas to come to visit and they don't…then they convince you to not only to leave everything you knew but everyone you loved…in the process convincing you to go to your death" she yelled. Jasper stood behind her, growling when Kayne went to get up. She leaned against the blonde, drawing from the strength he offered.

"Bella…If we had known…" she ignored him.

"I was raped…and I didn't have anyone" she whispered. Jasper whimpered, nudging her neck. She was strangely calm as she told her family this. "Where were you when I called… when I needed you…even just one of you…"

"Bella if we had known…" Jason sighed.

"there is no excuse…"

"Father wanted us" Blaine interrupted.

Her mouth gaped open, before anger flooded her system. "Did he know I was here" she asked. Kayne shook his head.

"We didn't want him to tell Zeus then get upset" Kai said. Within seconds, Bella had pounced on her brother, her pain forgotten.

"I hate you" she screamed, landing a solid punch on his solid frame. The Cullens watched in worry and shock as she literally damaged her twin. More surprisingly, he stood there and took it, never once showing his pain, but Jasper could feel it. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" she continued. "WHY" tears streamed down her face, but she held strong. After a few minutes her body couldn't take the strain anymore. Her knees collapsed from under her, but Kai caught her. She cried into his chest, still cursing his very existence.

"I'm so sorry…" he murmured, kissing her hair.

Jasper and Peter whimpered at their mate's tears. When they reached for her, they were pushed back by an invisible wall. Kai shook his head.

"It's just going to expand" he whispered, low enough were Bella wouldn't hear.

Jasper growled and slammed his body into it, scaring Bella in the process. It expanded even more, pushing everyone back against the wall.

"STOP…you're gonna freak her out" Kayne yelled. Jasper growled at him, but was held back by Peter.

"Isabella…please let Jasper and I in…We aren't going to hurt you" Peter whispered. Bloodshot eyes peeked from Kai's jacket. They held a fear and innocence that made the boys whimper. "Please" he begged one last time. Slowly the shield dropped. Everyone relaxed slightly. Slowly Jasper and Peter joined the duo. Kai gently nudged her towards Peter, glaring at Jasper. Who simply growled in return. Peter kissed her forehead and pushed her into Jasper's hold.

"Isabella…Are you okay" Jasper asked, he could feel her shaking in his arms, but no more tears fell.

"I didn't know she could do that" Carlisle murmured.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you" Kayne grumbled to Kai, once he had stood up.

"Well, What did you want me to do…let her keep it in…you remember last time she did that" Kai shot back.

"Yeah, Yeah, excuses" Kayne grimaced.

"What happened last time?" Emmett asked.

"She destroyed half of the city…fun night that turned out to be" Kayne explained. The Cullen's eyes widened.

"ISABELLA!" someone yelled from outside. The guys winced.

"Did he follow us here" Kai asked.

Blaine nodded. "it's his favorite niece who randomly disappeared from his sight, then the brothers of said niece run off in the middle of the night, of course he did"

"ISABELLA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" the man yelled.

"Hermes…" she whimpered, asking Kayne.

"Hermes…You up for it" he replied.

"Hermes as in…"

"The Greek god of medicine and such…yea…our dad's the god of war so it kind of makes sense" Jason explained, rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he picked up off his grandfather.

"Jazz…C…can you" she trailed off, he shook his head his posture ready for an attack.

"ISABELLA I SWEAR I WILL CALL FATHER IF YOU DON'T-" Before he could even finish, Peter had swept her out of Jasper's arms and outside.

"you see me…Happy" she mumbled.

Before her stood the 6'6 god, though you would never know it, he looked no older than twenty with the same Hazel-green eyes Bella had. They shone with mischief and anger when he saw Peter's arms wrapped around her waist. Bella face turned back into a cold statue, making Hermes smirk.

"You know as well as I do that the bad-girl façade only works with people outside of the family" he replied. All Bella did was stare at him. Jasper could sense the Bella's fear and slight apprehension.

After a few minutes, Hermes eyes softened. "I'm not going anywhere kid…and you know it" he whispered.

"Go for it Beautiful" Peter whispered, pushing her in his direction.

"Hermes…" she whimpered, before sprinting into his arms. He held her tighter than necessary, making sure she was real.

"Kid, it's been so long" he whispered, "I swear I'm gonna kill them for this"

"Do you think he'll call your dad now" Emmett asked Kayne.

"He already did" Kayne replied

"No I didn't, I called Zeus" Hermes shot back, even from 15 yards away.

Kayne groaned, "We're dead…"

"You got that right-how could you hide her for 4 years…this is freakin' Forks- Zeus' favorite city" Hermes all but yelled.

"We thought we were doing what was best" Jason tried explaining.

"No…what would've been best was to let her stay with one of us" Hermes hissed. Bella's eye started drooping and she was leaning heavily against her uncle.

Jasper could feel her pain and he knew it was crippling by then. Carlisle handed Jasper the meds and water, smiling at his son. As soon as Bella saw what he was holding, she shook her head. "I…I'm fine" she whispered, trying to push his hand of the way.

"Bella…take them they'll help" he murmured. She sighed in defeat, reaching for them. She was quickly handed the pills and bottle of water, and she swallowed them, wincing as they ran down her throat.

"What were those" Hermes asked.

"Painkillers…she has to take a higher dosage since it runs through her bloodstream so fast" Jasper explained. She yawned, almost instantly.

"Sleepy kid" Hermes asked. She nodded, allowing him to lift her up. He followed Jasper into the Cullen house, glaring at his nephews.

"I'm gonna kill you later" He bit out to them.

"Third door on the right" Esme told him, pointing upstairs. He nodded, bowing his head slightly and took her upstairs.

"Jasper, Peter, come with me I want to talk to you for a minute" he said, not turning around. Peter and Jasper followed him. Just as Jasper opened the door for them, Bella went to sleep. Hermes smiled slightly as he placed her in between the sheets and kissed her forehead. "SO you mated with my niece" Hermes asked, glancing at them.

"Yep" Peter answered, wrapping his arms around Jasper waist making him purr.

"Do you know who her father is…who her protector is" Hermes asked.

"Her father is Ares…we just found out a few minutes ago…but her protector?" Jasper asked.

"A protector is normally someone who is to protect a person with their lives, almost like a father figure, he is to make sure you two don't take advantage of her, force her to do something before she's ready…given her status and the ranks of you guys, it's no wonder her protector is who he is" Hermes sighed.  
"We would never harm Bella, Who is he" they asked. "Caius of the Volturi" he answered. Jasper growled, memories of his previous trips to the volturi flashing through his head.

"Don't you dare…you know as well as I do that they wouldn't harm a hair on her head" Hermes scoffed.

"Aro is a power hungry-"

"Aro is harmless…they'll be here soon" He continued. Jasper was about to argue but Peter stopped him.

"They're all welcome"

"God, now for my favorite part…" Hermes turned towards them, an angry fire in her eyes. "I will give you only one warning…if you hurt her emotionally or physically I will kill you…slowly and painfully, then I will bring you back and let every one of her brothers and family destroy you over and over again" The god bit out.

Jasper and Peter nodded mutely. Bella whimpered in her sleep, curling into a ball.

"Good, now that that's out of the way" Hermes smirked.

"I have to go make my nephews cry like the little wimps they are" he cracked his knuckles, kissed Bella's forehead again and left. "Protective" Peter mumbled. "Not as much as we are"

Luvs Muches

Lovin' Rayne


	6. Chapter 6

"just like we are" Peter acknowledged, claiming the other. "J…Jazz" Bella whimpered, turning towards him. He smirked, kissing the top her head. "Right here" Previously:

"Protective" Peter mumbled. "Not as much as we are"

"Jazz..." she whimpered.

"I'm right here darlin'"

"Good…stupid pickle" she muttered. The boys laughed silently. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, until Bella woke up. "Ugh…what did I miss" she murmured, shaking her head.

"Not much…your uncle and brothers are still here…"

"I DID NO SUCH THING" someone yelled from downstairs, before they heard a splintering crash.

"I hope to the gods that that wasn't the couch" she murmured, she started to get up but Jasper held her down.

"They'll handle it on their own, for now you need to sleep" someone else broke something else, making her wince.

"Jason's losing it…I need to be down there to calm him down" she mumbled, fighting Jasper's hold. Jasper shook his head.

"You're going to rest…no buts…." She sighed in defeat but finally gave up.

"Fine…party pooper" she murmured. Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll thank me later" she tried stifling a yawn, but it didn't work. "Sleep" she shook her head.

"yes" Peter replied, kissing his way down her face.

"No, I've been doing nothing but sleeping and crying since you're been here- I want some answers" she said.

"Answers?" Jasper asked, hovering over her.

"Y…yes answers" she stuttered, the blood rushing into her cheeks.

Jasper and Peter chuckled, simultaneously kissing both cheeks.

"anything love" Jasper said.

Bella thought about it for a minute, "Why do I have two mates- I thought that when you find your soul mates it's only the two of you" she asked.

Jasper answered for her. "You see there is a prophecy, about a young girl who will bring the powers of Darkness and light together- she will have two mates- her Major, who fiercely protect through all and her Captain, who will comfort her through the worse, that's the rough summary" Jasper said, "Unfortunately, there is more to it that I don't know- but I believe your uncle knows the rest"

she nodded, "but how did you not know you were mates until now" she asked.

"to mate you have to find your other half- since there's three of us, it took both of us seeing you to realize we were all connected" Peter replied.

"I guess that makes sense" she murmured. "anything else love" Jasper asked.

She shook her head. "Not at this moment" she replied.

"Good…now we have some questions" she nodded her head.

"First off, Powers?" She sighed, "Yea Powers…When a child has a father or mother that is god… they are born with powers, kind of like their own defense mechanism- depending on who your Godparent-Hehe sorry- god parent is, there is an array of powers you can get"

"SO since your father is…"

"Ares…I have a shield and …I don't really know how to explain it" she murmured.

"can you show us" Peter asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Um…it might hurt you guys…being already dead and all…and I might need Blaine…" a minute after she said that her brother was knocking on the door. He didn't wait for them to say anything just entered.

"I'm right here…show them" She nodded, before closing her eyes. The room got colder, and despite the window being closed, there was a strong wind. When she opened her eyes again they were pitch black, like a unfed vampire. The room became a frightening shade of Grey. Suddenly, Jasper was snarling at something. Peter gasped, but didn't have the same reaction. All over the house there were choruses of "what the hell" and "Oh my God" as the fiery things danced over their heads.

"I wouldn't touch any of them…Their death- like a child they're curious so as long as they are happy, but they don't like to be touched so…yeah just don't, trust me" Blaine tried to explain. The room got colder and they got bigger."This is actually the first time I've seen them like this- normally they are either invisible or big creatures that look like they will eat you and laugh" Within seconds her eyes were back to normal although she looked a little flushed.

"Trying to make them more visible hurt more than I thought it would" she told Blaine at his concerned glance, shaking it off. "anything else"

"What about your brothers"

she grimaced. "Um…as Kayne told you…I'm the youngest…Kai's my twin brother…There was a war...they were snatching each other's children…Dad had panicked and dropped us off here" she explained, Jasper felt her hesitation and released a flood of confidence to her. "He thought we'd be safe…but he was wrong…Kayne was young he couldn't care for all of us…even though he could've given me to Hermes or Aphrodite…he chose to give me to humans…to let me live a _normal_ life…like they never existed he said…"a grim smirk covered her face.

"You already know about Renee and Charlie…"

"if you went with Your uncle…what would've happened" Peter asked, a wave a curiosity washed over him. "I would've trained with Artemis…had my lessons with Apollo…eventually I would've stayed with grandpa on MT. Olympus…" She continued, "after a while…I would become a hunter, well a huntress…Then after some time I would take my father's place…I think" Jasper glanced at Peter who nodded his head.

Jasper pulled her onto his lap "okay, how about these brothers, are there anymore?" she shrugged.

"to sum it up in a sentence…Daddy was a man whore" There was another crash and more cursing before Esme started screaming. "I have to go down there…if I don't then Esme will kill them" she whispered. Ignoring Jasper's whining, she got up from his lap. Her head started hurting almost instantly, making her sway.

"Darlin' are you okay…" she nodded her head.

"Emmett just knocked Kai into something" she whispered, before going towards the madness. Jasper and Peter exchanged worried glances before going after her.

The serenity upstairs was nothing like the chaos downstairs. There was a giant hole in the wall, a Kai sized hole.

"Oh Isabella…I see your up" Hermes said, looking up from the blueprints all over the almost broken table.

"WHAT IS GOING ON" she yelled, her throat wasn't ready for the yelling and it was dry and squeaky.

"Calm down kid…everything is fine...did you rest well…" Hermes asked.

"where is everyone…" Jasper asked.

"Outside…Esme said that if they were going to fight to do it outside and to ruin her furniture…even more" Peter wrapped his arms around Bella's still weak form, stopping her from barging outside.

"Sweetheart…you're still weak and it's raining" He murmured into her neck. Lightning struck the ground in front of six hooded figures. Jasper and Peter growled, making Hermes laugh.

"Boys we talked about this" Hermes sighed. Bella's eyes widened and she made a mad dash for one of the figures, somehow escaping her mates.

"You know for a severely injured and sick person you sure are quick" Peter muttered to himself, Jasper nodded.

She screamed jumping into the volturi member's arms.

"Isabella Marie…what are you doing here"

* * *

...he he...hi you guys (didges pitch forks and knives)

so i see it's been over a year...yea...about that

ilostmycomputersoicouldn''msorry

so yea...i understand if you hate me...andi understandif you love me

Leave me a reviews or something

Luvya!

LovinRayne


	7. IMPORTANT AN

AND I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAACK!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MY LAPTOP GOT STOLEN...THREE TIMES OTL

The third time they went in a changed all my passwords

but i'm finally back and can finally update

It will be coming up very soon

i promise!


	8. Another AN I know you guys hate these

Hey Guys it's me,

I will officially be updating this story by friday.

A lot of the story got altered/deleted so I'm fishing through it for the original plot

don't worry

I WILL update.

Just need time to see where i was going with it

Thanks for you understanding (^.^)

ALL THE LOVE!

P.S. who ever can figure out which member Bella knew...i'll give you a cookie~~


	9. Chapter 7

Previously:

She screamed jumping into the volturi member's arms.

"Isabella Marie…what are you doing here"

* * *

"Isabella Marie…what are you doing here" **Dimitri **asked. She shrugged sheepishly in response, waiting for him to figure it out. "Wait you're the…" the pieces all clicked in his head. "You've got to be screwing with me…MY SISTER"

"I thought Kayne was the oldest" Emmett asked Blaine, who was shaking with laughter.

"Us too" he managed to get out between snorting.

Jasper reached for Bella but Dimitri growled. "He's my mate" Bella whispered.

"Like hell he is…you're banned from going near him...and Peter…and Caius for that matter- I'll be damned -again- if I let you get into this …" he growled, practically cradling her.

"Dimitri…stand down" one of the bigger hooded figures hissed. "NO" he shot back.

"Hello old friend it's been a long time" Aro smiled, completely unaffected by what was taking place. Carlisle nodded solemnly in greeting. "I see you already know about…" Carlisle sighed softly, shaking his head a bit at the argument that was taking place.

"I really don't have time for this…where is Kai" she mumbled, looking around. She honed in on Emmett's guilty face. "What did you do?" she asked, "Where is he…I know he's not dead…"

"Define..._dead_…" Emmett mumbled looking everywhere but at his little sister.

"he better not have any permanent brain damage or so help me you will get your butt kicked" she warned with a sigh. "I'm fine…and why are you outside you're still sick" Kai mumbled, rubbing the ever growing bump on his head.

"I'm fine…are you…" she asked, pulling his head down to inspect the damage. Before she could finish she was pulled away by a stranger. Her fear levels spiked and she was, again, ripped away, this time into the arms of her mates. She didn't even know she was crying until Peter wiped the tears from her face.

"Boys we talked about this- Caius of the Volturi is her protector, he will not harm her…" Hermes sighed, shaking his head.

Caius arched his brow slightly, "Kai said she was sick…why did you let her outside…Isabella you need rest and plenty of fluids…" "I Think Hermes is right...he isn't that bad...I'm sure." she whispered, eliciting a growl from Jasper. "Isabella remember the boys are very upset about some things…they are in protect mode. For right now I would just let them calm down…" "how long is this gonna take…?" She asked, tilting her head towards Carlisle and Hermes.

By now Jasper and Peter were licking and sniffing her neck. "It will stop eventually…" she groaned, and glared at her uncle. "I'm fine…he just startled me" she tried to reassure them. They growled at everyone else backing up with Bella in between them. "Both of you calm down…I'm fine…" she tried to say over their growling but her throat was still sore. Peter shushed her and kept sniffing her neck.

"Okay guys I think we should get her in the house, she's sick enough and the meds are probably wearing off" They growled in Emmett's direction. It started raining harder, almost blinding Bella. The rain hit her bruises making her whimper. "Isabella…" Caius sighed, cupping her cheek. The boys ignored him, finally not seeing him as a threat. "You're tired, this is too much for you to handle…rest II mio dolce bambina (Rest my sweet child.)" she nodded her head, tiredly. "Lei parla italiano (You understand Italian)" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Sì, un eroe è nato dislessico, il nostro cervello è già cablato per il greco antico, faccio parte dei pochi che capiscono latino e italiano, come pure (Yes, all heroes are born dyslexic, our brains are hardwired for Ancient greek. I'm part of the few who can understand Italian and Latin) " She whispered, the vibration from her mates were making her sleepy again.

"But you can speak and read English" She nodded.

"Taught myself" she shrugged, wincing as she did so. The boys growled before whimpering and littering her neck with little licks and kisses.

"S…stop it…you're making me…sle-" she passed out before she could finish her statement. Jasper, who was behind her, caught her. Her picked her up and took her back into the house, telling Peter to go and get her some dry clothes. He was back within seconds, stripping the sleeping girl of her wet shirt. Caius winced as he took in her bruised flesh.

"This bad…Oh Isabella" he murmured, gently touching the bruised flesh. The boys growled when she gasped and shivered involuntarily.

"Calm down…he means no harm" Kayne grumbled, turning his back on them so he wouldn't have to see his sister like that.

Peter peeled the soaking wet pants of her shivering legs and quickly replacing them with a pair of his boxers. Jasper chuckled when he saw they were the Simpsons ones.

"Cleanest ones" he replied, shrugging. Bella squirmed in her sleep but stopped moving when Jasper kissed her jugular. "Isabella…Isabella…wake up sweetheart" he murmured. He could feel her brothers' slow building anger.

"Hermes…please make them stop…" Kayne begged his uncle who simply shrugged. "Their relationship…who am I to tell them otherwise" Hermes smirked. She murmured in her sleep, attempting to turn her head away from them.

Kai rolled his eyes, "This being a big brother thing is going to suck."

* * *

OKAY EVERYONE! I'M OFFICIALLY BACK!

I will be updating this about every Other week

The updates will be longer than this though.

I promise I just had to get something up here to alleviate the pain of waiting.

I love you guys.

Leave me reviews!

Cookies for everyone!


End file.
